


Relax

by maximumfudanshi



Series: How Reita learned to stop worrying and love the bomb [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumfudanshi/pseuds/maximumfudanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You,” Ruki pointed right at Reita’s nose, “need to chill. Whatever kind of crisis you are having in there is stressing me out.” </p>
<p>(or, Reita tries to relax and stop running from his gay thoughts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Oops my hand slipped and I wrote this. Actually, there are 4(!) more installments in the works, titled 'anytime, anywhere' 'your god knows his faithful' 'jealous?' and 'even better'  
> I am giving the series a stupid title because I can.

Reita had been a bit on edge lately, ever since his bizarre morning encounter with Ruki. Even though he did trust Ruki to keep his secret, he was sure that the vocalist would use it to taunt and tease him when they were alone. Maybe even blackmail him. He was waiting for the hammer to fall.

But Ruki hadn’t said a word about it, had stuck to his usual style of gentle bullying- the one that didn’t involve mocking Reita for dry humping him like a horny teenager. The only thing that convinced Reita it hadn’t all been some sort of fever dream were the pointed looks Ruki sometimes gave him, the way he smirked when he stood too close and Reita began to fidget.

And now here he was, watching Ruki from across the room as they took a break in shooting, thinking too much about the whole thing. He’d been noticing Ruki in a weird way that day, and he couldn’t tell if the sassy tilt of Ruki’s hips and the way he flipped his hair back over his shoulder was just the same as always, or a deliberate tease. Or maybe it was the same deliberate tease it had always been, and he’d been too dumb to figure it out until now? He caught himself halfway to ruining his makeup, wanting to rub his hand over his face in exhaustion. What had he gotten himself into?

He noticed that Ruki was gone from in front of the monitors, turned to look for him, and found him heading straight his way. Oh, shit. He tried act natural as Ruki stood over him, sipping soda through a straw. After a moment of slurping and silent staring, he let the straw slip from dark red lips and leaned in. “You,” he pointed right at Reita’s nose, “need to chill. Whatever kind of crisis you are having in there is stressing me out.” 

When Reita only stared up at him, unable to answer that, looking too much like a deer in the headlights, his face softened and he brought his finger down lightly on the bassist’s nose, leaning in a little more. “Relax,” he echoed his own words from that strange morning, “you know my secret now too.”

With that he turned on his heel in a flash of red velvet and was gone. Reita was left with the strange warm feeling left where Ruki had touched him, left to think about the truth of what he’d said. Their encounter had been as much, if not more, about Ruki’s kink than it had been about his own inopportune boner. He supposed Ruki meant that he had something he could hold over him, could torment him with, just as Ruki could him. But why would he want to do that to his best friend?

Oh.

Oooh. Ruki certainly had a gift for making him feel like an idiot. He replayed Ruki’s gentle smile as he spoke seriously and felt some of the tension go out of him. Ruki had given no indication that day, or in any of the weeks since then, that anything was amiss between them. He’d said ‘relax’ when Reita had wanted to run and Reita had listened the first time, with amazing results. He took a deep breath and tried to trust Ruki again, to stop working himself up over what-ifs. 

There were, after all, all those promising things Ruki had said to him as they had lain side by side, catching their breaths. He rolled his shoulders and found that he felt a little more like himself already. When he stood to rejoin his bandmates, he found Ruki watching him, looking smug at the change he’d been able to cause with just a few deliberate words.

\----------

But that wasn’t the end of Reita’s agonizing. That night he still had a whole host of other concerns keeping him awake, like: since when was he so into guys? Even when sober? Since when was he so into Ruki in particular? Rolling restlessly in bed, he could imagine Ruki’s voice teasing him, ‘Relax, you’ll hurt yourself if you think too hard’.

The Ruki in his head was probably right, so he tuned his mind to something more answerable: what was he going to do about the vocalist’s offer? Or maybe it had been more of a request…

Would he really be able to get hard again for Ruki, or was that something that belonged in his strange floaty dreams? And what the hell had he meant about ‘anytime, anywhere’? As he went red at the memory of the things Ruki had said to him, he felt himself getting the answer to his first question. 

He thought of Ruki rolling over, calming him with one quiet word and a gentle touch to his wrist. He took a deep breath and slipped his hand down to touch himself.

Would Ruki be as pleased at the thought of someone jerking off to him as he had been at the thought of someone cumming against him? Would he have something filthy to say about it, would he want to watch? Reita stoked himself quickly, pondering the specifics of Ruki’s kink. He could remember every detail of the way he’d said it, ‘so hard, just for me’, and the appreciative moans, as though being poked with morning wood was the sexiest thing in the world.

As he neared his orgasm, a strange compulsion seized him, and he pulled his hand away from his cock. Instead, he rolled over and ground against the mattress, remembering the softness of Ruki’s ass, the way he’d held him there and smiled. He felt like an idiot as he groaned and came inside his sweatpants. Ruki really had a hold on him, could make a mess of him even when he was only a figment of his imagination.

\----------

A few days later they were back in costume, on set again to shoot stills for posters and the like. Kai had wanted them to do it in the same day as PV shooting, but Ruki’s artistic vision had taken much longer to execute than anyone had expected, as was frequently the case. He was sitting down in one of the folding director’s chairs, waiting to be called and watching Ruki pose. The vocalist was reclining on a black leather sofa, fingers against his lips. Then he was artfully tangled, bound up in his microphone cord, giving the camera his most sultry look. When had the cute, dorky Ruki that he knew been replaced by this fuckable changeling? He worried he might be trapped inside an episode of the Twilight Zone.

And on top of that, he was hard. It was a completely inappropriate time, with cameras all around. But Ruki was gorgeous all in black, low neckline draped elegantly, and he couldn’t stop thinking about the body beneath those clothes, the body he’d had the opportunity to feel so intimately. He watched, legs crossed awkwardly, as Ruki stood in front on the monitors and review the photos with his hands on his hips. When Ruki turned and spotted him watching, he gave him a pointed, knowing look. Reita wanted to cower, to play innocent, but instead he reminded himself of the decision he’d come to, alone in bed, preoccupied with thoughts of lewd Ruki as he had so often been in the past week. He was going to chill, to relax, to trust- and not let one undiscussed encounter chafe between them until it grew like a pearl into awkwardness and resentment.

Instead, he was going to try to give them what they both wanted. Or what he thought they wanted, anyway. He worked up his courage to do the stupidest thing he’d ever done, and then went and stood behind Ruki, looking over his shoulder at the photos. He started at their usual too-close distance and then moved forward a little, pressing his crotch against Ruki’s hip. Ruki turned and looked over his shoulder, confused for a moment before he felt it. Then he smiled and leaned back against Reita.

“You certainly made me wait,” he whispered, shifting torturously.

Reita was forced to bite his lip, fighting to hold still. They were still in a room full of people, and he hoped Ruki would find a way out for them quickly; wouldn’t keep him there, suffering blissfully against him, for long.

“Well, I’m happy with these. Shot number 38 is probably best? I like that lighting anyway. If you’re ready, call Aoi. I think Reita and I are going to get away from the fog machines for a little while.” He gave the photographer a friendly pat on the shoulder before heading for the rolling door of the studio, open to the sunlight. Reita followed him closely, hoping to block the view of his growing erection from any overly observant bystanders.

Outside, he followed Ruki around the side of the building, watching, paranoid, for anyone who might spot them. He couldn’t believe was going through with this, praying that Ruki wasn’t planning on doing it outdoors. Fortunately, Ruki tried a windowless, unlabled door, and when it opened he looked pleased as he pulled Reita inside. The bassist let himself be pushed up against the wall of the staircase as Ruki stared him down, palmed him though his pants. The back of his head hit the concrete wall as Ruki squeezed him.

“You took so long, I was beginning to worry I scared you off.”

“It took me a while to decide how literally to take you about ‘anytime, anywhere’.” It was only half the truth, but it would do for now. This wasn’t the time deep conversation.

“Oh, very literally,” Ruki grinned, “but I can’t believe you did it right there in a room full of people. You want to know how much that turned me on, feeling you hard for me in public? Wanting me so badly that you couldn’t wait?” He pulled Reita’s hand down to his own groin, and Reita felt the outline of his arousal through tight fabric. Ruki’s hips moved against his hand as he rubbed, but all too soon Ruki was pulling his hand away, pulling him away from the wall to change places.

“Yeah, you know what I want. Now, hands on my hips, let me feel you.” He turned to face the wall, bent over and pushed his hips back, giving Reita a perfect view of his ass. “Show me how much you want me. I want your hot cock against my ass, and don’t stop until you cum.”

Reita gave him what he wanted, stepping forward to press against him. He loved the little sound of approval it earned him, rolled his hips helplessly. He slid his hands obediently around Ruki’s waist for leverage as he moved. He was glad for the silly high heeled shoes that made up for their height difference, let him press against yielding flesh instead of the hard ridge of his spine. He could be feel the rise and fall of ribs under his hands as he stroked higher, Ruki’s breathing just as heavy as his own.

He leaned his forehead against Ruki’s back, working to get as much friction as he could. He’d been hard for so long already, but it would be harder to cum like this, feeling him through so many more layers of fabric. He wanted bare skin, dared to slide his hand under Ruki’s shirt to get what he could. 

But Ruki was talking to him, encouraging him, “Just like that, give me more. I want you to cum for me right here, and when you go back on set I want to watch you try to pretend like nothing happened even though all you can think about all day is me.”

“Oh, god,” he groaned as Ruki goaded him and moved against him. If he kept talking like that he would cum in no time.

“You like that? Tell me. Do you think about this? Do you dream about me?”

He could barely bring himself to say it out loud, but he knew Ruki wanted to hear, knew it would keep him talking in that breathless voice, so he forced himself to tell the truth, “Yes, god, yes. I love it.” Once he started, heard Ruki moan in response, he found it easier to continue, “I can’t stop thinking about you. I wake up hard and jerk myself off thinking about this.”

“Oh, fuck, Reita. Yes, please, cum for me.” Ruki sounded desperate, crying his name out for the first time, and that was all it took for him. He held Ruki hard against him as his cock pulsed, warm stickiness clinging to his skin.

Just as soon as he was finished, the other was turning around dropping to his knees. He watched in awe as Ruki unzipped him, freed his cock to see the mess he had made. He was still so sensitive, it was torture as Ruki leaned in to lick him clean, looking up at him with dark eyes. He was rubbing himself through his clothes, but when he finally pulled away from Reita he unzipped as well and pulled his cock out. 

“Look what you do to me,” he stroked his cock slowly, tensed his muscles so that it jumped and dripped eagerly, demonstrating.

With one hand on Reita’s thigh he began to jerk himself off roughly, leaking precum onto the dirty tile floor. He was unbelievable; kneeling, legs spread, red lips parted as he grew louder. Reita wanted to touch him, but by the time he felt steady enough to move it was already too late, Ruki’s thighs trembling as his cum spurted across the floor between his legs. He stoked himself a moment longer, another drop of cum falling obscenely as he met Reita’s eyes again and smirked, “Anytime, anywhere.”


End file.
